


And the Interruptions

by Imagination_Parade



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_Parade/pseuds/Imagination_Parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Ezekiel Jones interrupted Cassandra Cillian & Jacob Stone...and the one time he couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Struckk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckk/gifts).



> Well, this all started with one of those Tumblr prompts...whenever person A tries to get intimate with person B, person C interrupts. Jamie reblogged it and asked for a Jassandra story (with Ezekiel as Person C) to go with it, and I'm in a writing mood this week, so why not? Enjoy!

The Annex was quiet as the day came near its close. The work for the day was long since completed, but Jacob Stone and Cassandra Cillian had hung behind, a thing not terribly unusual for the two enthusiastic learners. They sat at the center table, books spread out around them, cordially sharing the space. Stone had made the mistake of asking Cassandra what she was reading about tonight, and she had spent the last fifteen minutes talking two miles a minute about Hubble’s Law of Cosmic Expansion. It was an understatement to say he was more than a little lost, so he looked at her with wide eyes and a methodically nodding head.

“So then, if you accept _that_ theory,” Cassandra rattled on. She finally stole a glance at her audience, switched gears, and finished with an endearing smile and, “You have no idea what I’m saying.”

She said it as a statement, not a question, and he chuckled, embarrassed to be caught in his charade. “No. No, I don’t,” he laughed. “But you sure sound good sayin’ it.”

Cassandra laughed, too, and said, “That’s sometimes how I feel when you’re lost in a painting and talking about technique and the identifying markers in brushstrokes. I’m always kind of amazed that you can get so much information from colors on a canvas…but you always look good saying it, too.”

He considered, at that point, making a joke about her, presumably accidentally, saying she likes his looks, but he’d been enjoying the flirty undertones to their conversations as of late, and he didn’t want to embarrass her, so he decided against it. She turned back to the table and pulled a book from the bag buried underneath the night’s research.

“Ooh, I’ll tell you about this instead. It’s a little easier,” she says. “You know the basic laws of thermodynamics, right?”

Stone laughed again, harder than he should’ve, and she put the book down, slumping on her stool as she turned to face him.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Nothing…nothing…” he chuckled. “I just like you, Cassie. That’s all.”

“Oh,” she said, a pretty, rosy blush filling her cheeks. “Well, I like you, too.”

A silence fell over them as they shared a small, smitten smile. He allowed himself to actually think about kissing her, a thought he’d forced away frequently the past couple weeks. She noticed him looking at her mouth and unconsciously bit the side of her lip. He leaned just a bit towards her, testing her reaction, and, after a moment, she slipped her eyes shut, deciding to let it happen. He watched her eyes fall shut and moved towards her quicker, filled with nerves and new found confidence.

He was mere millimeters from her lips when the Back Door rumbled and Ezekiel Jones tumbled through.

Startled by the unexpected puncture to the silence of the Annex, Stone pulled back before Ezekiel had even fully arrived, and Cassandra opened her eyes, lightly clearing her throat as she composed herself. Ezekiel turned, prize in his hands, and noticed he wasn’t alone. He looked a little surprised, and Cassandra shot him a small wave.

“Oh, hey, guys,” Ezekiel said. He offered a brisk, “Goodnight!” and left just as quickly as he’d arrived.

Cassandra grinned, just a little unable to meet Stone’s eyes. She reached for her books and softly said, “It is getting pretty late.”

“Yeah,” Stone mumbled.

* * *

  
A few days later, Stone stood in the Library, placing a newly acquired artifact in a display case when the corner of his eye caught her walking by. She spotted him, too, and turned down the aisle, making her way over to him. They were both acutely aware of the fact that they hadn’t been alone together since the night in the Annex, and the greetings they exchanged were colored with awkwardness.

“So,” she finally said, twisting back and forth, her arms swinging at her sides. “The other night…”

Stone closed the display case and turned to look at her, leaning against the glass. “The other night,” he repeated.

“It took an interesting turn,” she prompted.

He chuckled. “Before or after Jones ruined it?”

"I kind of can’t stop thinking about what would’ve happened if Jones _hadn’t_ come home at that moment,” she candidly admitted.

Stone hummed in acknowledgment of her confession and slowly slid her arms around her waist. “This okay?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Cassandra breathed.

“Did I tell you you look really pretty today?” he asked, slowly walking her backwards. Her hands came up to hold his upper arms in a steadying grip.

“Yeah?” she asked with a grin.

“Yeah,” he repeated. He gently lifted her to help her slide onto a table just behind her, putting their heights as close to even as they would get. “Still okay?”

“Still okay,” she confirmed.

Stone stood next to, not between, her bent legs as he leaned in again, hands still on her waist. Her lips parted, and her hands were on their way from his arms to his shoulders to his hair when a distinctive voice broke their spell.

“Cassandra! Stone!” Ezekiel called. After a beat, he added, “Where are you guys? Baird wants all of us in the Annex!”

They never saw him this time; he stayed at the Library entrance a few aisles away, but the effect was the same. Stone dropped his hold on Cassandra’s sides, and she leaned in to him as she hung her head, the pressure on his shoulders increasing slightly.

“He just killed it again, didn’t he?” Stone asked.

Cassandra hopped off the table and said, “Yup, moment’s over. Let’s go see what Baird wants.”

Stone sighed as she walked away, watching her dress sway against her hips as she left. At the rate he was going, he thought, he was never going to get to find out what her lips tasted like.

* * *

  
They say the third time is the charm, but Cassandra and Stone weren’t willing to risk it. The Library clearly wasn’t working for them, so they decided to take their dance elsewhere, and Stone asked Cassandra on a date. She had surprised him by kissing him at her door when he picked her up, before they’d ever even gone out to dinner, and he’d kissed her again later during an actual dance. She’d invited him inside when he walked her to door, not wanting their really great first date to end, and that’s how they’d ended up making out on her couch.

They’d long ago ended up horizontal, Stone carefully laying his weight on top of her, and their hands were everywhere. He hadn’t made out with a girl like this since he’d been in school, and nerves coiled deep in her belly, but she didn’t want to stop. Their fingers began to drift underneath each other’s clothes, and his hand trailed dangerously up her thigh beneath her dress when a knock at her front door sent them crashing back to reality.

“Cassandra, you home?” Ezekiel called when his knock wasn’t immediately answered.

“You’ve got to be kiddin’ me,” Stone grumbled as he moved off of her. She sat up with a laugh, dabbing her wet lips with the back of her hand.

“Coming!” she called back. She looked at Stone. “Do I look alright?”

She smoothed down her hair as he said, “You look beautiful.”

If she looked too thoroughly kissed when she opened the door, Ezekiel didn’t call any attention to it. He peered into her apartment, his eyes only slightly widening when he saw Stone sitting on her couch.

“Hey, can I have my _X-Files_ DVDs back?” Ezekiel asked.

“That’s all you want?” Cassandra asked in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Ezekiel shrugged.

She retrieved the Season One box set from her television stand and said, “I’m not really finished with them yet.”

“That’s okay; I’ll bring them back,” he promised.

“You know you could’ve just text me. I would’ve brought them to the Library tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but I have a burning desire to watch the pilot that only you and my DVDs can quench,” he said. “Well, thanks!”

He disappeared down the hallway again, and Cassandra turned back to Stone, her front door still ajar. The interruption made them realize how fast ( _too fast_ ) they were headed down that road, and Stone stood from the couch.

“We’re goin’ too fast here,” he said.

“Yeah,” Cassandra agreed with a nod. “We got a little carried away.”

He met her by the door and leaned in for one last sweet but proper goodnight kiss.

“Goodnight, darlin’.”

* * *

 

In the interests of maintaining the good team dynamics, they decided to err towards full disclosure and tell the others that they’d begun dating. Flynn seemed happy for them, Jenkins seemed a little exasperated at the idea of having _another_ couple in the Library, Baird was supportive once the professional concerns were discussed, and Ezekiel just laughed upon hearing the news and said it was about time. All in all, they decided the conversation went pretty well.

At the end of the day, they left the Library together, hand-in-hand, making their way down the long hallway to the outside, where they would be parting ways for the evening. Halfway to the door, Stone stopped, changed course, and slowly backed her towards the wall until her back lightly collided with the cool concrete.

She had grinned at him as she walked backwards, knowing what he was up to, more than willing to participate in what was coming next. Their hands hung entwined by their sides. His free one curled around her cheek; the fingers on her free hand disappeared in his hair. Their mouths were just about to meet in a sexy goodbye kiss when Ezekiel appeared, swinging his keys and saying goodnight as he passed them, grinning wickedly. When the door slammed shut behind the mischievous thief, Stone looked at Cassandra with something between irritation and downright rage in his eyes.

“He did that on purpose,” Stone asserted.

“Yeah,” Cassandra nodded, trying not to look even the slightest bit amused. “He did.”

* * *

Stone had driven Cassandra to the Library that morning after picking her up for a breakfast date, and it was well past dark by the time they were both ready to leave. Despite sharing their morning meal and arriving together, they had barely seen each other all day, so when they climbed into the bed of Stone’s truck in the dark, poorly-lit area where they always left their cars, it only took a few seconds for their lips to meet.

Things quickly became heated, just as they had done the night of their first date, and Stone tugged at her sides, encouraging her to climb onto his lap. She took it one step further and straddled him, resting her knees on either side of his hips. Her hands were all over his face and in his hair, and his were all over her back and her sides as they passionately kissed.

He didn’t really want to do this in his truck (well…not this early in a relationship, anyway.) She wasn’t really the type to do this in a car at all. But his hands grabbed the ends of her skirt, bunching the fabric against her hips when his hands settled there, and the bulge in his jeans pressed deliciously against her, and they agreed, with a shared moan, that a few minutes of _this_ wouldn’t hurt anything.

Cassandra began lightly rocking against him as he gently tipped her head back to kiss the delicate, delightfully sensitive skin on her neck…and a knock on the window brought their tryst to an end. Stone briefly worried that it was a Portland cop, patrolling the park looking for late night drug deals or couples doing…well, what they were well on their way to doing, but his apprehension turned to annoyance when he found Ezekiel Jones outside his truck’s window.

Stone rolled down the window, and Cassandra quickly scrambled off of him, a red blush filling her already pink cheeks.

“Seriously, Jones?” Stone exclaimed.

“Seriously, _me_?” Jones countered. “You’re the ones getting it on in a parking lot. I thought you knew how to treat a lady better than that, Stone.”

“The lady wasn’t exactly protesting,” Cassandra muttered in Stone’s defense.

“What do you want?” Stone asked.

“My car won’t start,” Ezekiel revealed. “And it’s late, and since you’re already playing taxi…”

Stone and Cassandra shared a look, and he knew he couldn’t say no. Cassandra swung the passenger-side door open, and Ezekiel climbed in, wedging his way into the middle seat, separating the lovebirds.

“What the hell are you doing?” Stone asked as Ezekiel climbed over Cassandra.

“I think this is the safest seating arrangement for all of us,” Ezekiel said. “Don’t want you getting distracted, mate.”

“I think you should re-think how safe this arrangement is for you,” Stone threatened.

“Nice lipstick,” Ezekiel countered, having quite the chuckle when both Stone and Cassandra’s hands immediately flew to their lips.

“Tell me how to get to your house,” Stone growled.

“I’ll just guide you from Cassandra’s. It’s easier,” Ezekiel said.

“I’m taking you home first,” Stone said. “We are going to dinner.”

“Dinner sounds great!” Ezekiel said with another wicked grin.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and Stone sighed as he started the ignition.

* * *

 

The Library had an alcove that both Stone and Cassandra had instantly taken a liking to. The windowsill bed sat next to a window enchanted to cycle through landmarks throughout the world (as the Library, on its own, had no windows.) It was their favorite place to disappear, both individually and now that they were a couple.

That afternoon, they had decided to take a break there. Cassandra rested in between Stone’s legs, her back against his chest, head snuggled beneath his chin as they silently read separate books next to a real-time view of London. His arm was slung around her stomach, one of her hands on top of his, and, as Stone had to shift to turn his page, he kissed the side of Cassandra’s forehead, earning him a dazzling smile in return.

As had unfortunately become habit with them, however, their cuddle break was seemingly destined to be cut short as Baird began calling their names from somewhere within the Library. They shared a disappointed groan before Cassandra called out, “We’re back here!”

At the end of the aisle, they saw Baird walk right by, down the main corridor. Stone called her name, louder than Cassandra had replied, but she didn’t return. When she called their names again, Stone replied a little bit louder, but she still didn’t return.

“Maybe she didn’t hear us,” Stone said hopefully.

“That’s impossible,” Cassandra said. “With the acoustics in here, everything echoes.”

She glanced around wildly, looking for a plausible explanation, and her eyes settled on a spot just to the right of the left-hand corner of the alcove. She grabbed her phone and began typing.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Testing a hypothesis,” she replied.

Looking over her shoulder, he saw that she was asking Ezekiel to retrieve a book located just about ten feet away from their current location for her. Ezekiel responded, and Cassandra put the phone down, eyes focusing on the aisle.

When he appeared, she called his name, but he didn’t react. She called his name again, louder, and waved her hands. Nothing. She continued calling for him until he retrieved her book and headed back to the Annex, never earning a reaction from Ezekiel.

“What the hell?” Stone wondered.

Cassandra stuck her hand out over the edge of the windowsill bed, and her fingers collided with a stretchy field, much like the one separating the Annex and the Back Door’s location.

“It’s a force field!” she giggled with excitement.

“What?” he asked.

“There,” she said pointing to the spot she had fixated on earlier. “Do you see?”

“That…like…wavy air?” he asked.

She nodded. “It’s a weak spot in the electromagnetic field. It seems it’s surrounding the alcove and making us invisible. They can’t see or hear us.”

“How would that even happen?” Stone wondered.

“Maybe the Library decided we don’t get enough alone time,” she offered, looking at him with a twinkle in her eye. She thought about what she had just said for a moment before her face melted into a romantic grin. “Aww, the Library likes us together!”

Needing no further explanation (and knowing that he probably wouldn’t understand it anyway, if the explanation lies somewhere between magic and science) Stone gathered both his and Cassandra’s books and placed them on a small shelf above his head.  

He attempted to lift her from their current positions, but when that didn’t work, he muttered to her, low and raspy, to turn around. She started to turn, and he pulled her on top of him again so they were sitting chest to chest, her legs once again on either side of his body. His fingers wasted no time in pulling her sweater from her skirt, immediately finding the bare skin of her lower back as he entangled his lips and tongue with hers.

“Wait, wait,” she said, pushing back slightly after just a few kisses. “ _In the Library_?”

“Are you really gonna sit there and tell me you’ve never fantasized about that?” Stone asked, calling her bluff as a sheepish grin filled her face.

“ _No_ ,” she quietly admitted, as if someone would hear her. He chuckled at her growing discomfort, looking at her with his adorable, loving gaze. “But just because we’re in some sort of protective bubble doesn’t mean they can’t be right there, and I know it kind of seems like the Library is encouraging this, but if we’re in the middle of… _oh, god…_ ”

When it had sounded like she was about to talk herself out of anything, he held onto her hips and shifted them a little against the bed, knowing she would feel him in all the right places. She, wearing knee socks instead of tights underneath the dress now bunched around her hips, fell into him, and, on her moan, pulled him into another kiss. They kissed for another few minutes, rocking together in the alcove, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt while his helped her move against him.

“Just so I have this clear,” Stone said, pulling back, a little out of breath. “You’re saying there’s no chance of Jones interrupting us while we’re in this force field thing, right? That can’t happen?”

“Not right now,” Cassandra said. “It doesn’t seem that way, anyway. I don’t know how long it’ll last, though.”

“Well, darlin',” Stone said, pulling her to him again. “I don’t think we should waste another second tryin' to figure that out.”


End file.
